


Angels Don't Eat

by Amberstarry



Series: Tumblr Works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Food, M/M, angels don't eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstarry/pseuds/Amberstarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels don't eat. Well, most of the time, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't Eat

One morning Sam was in the kitchen fumbling around in the cupboards, trying to find the flour which was eluding him. Little known fact but the younger Winchester was actually just as much of a wiz in the kitchen as he was on the computer and on this day he had decided to make pancakes. They had always been a Winchester family favourite, as well as a favourite of Jessica’s: so in light of this he had refined his pancake making skills over the years to a T.

Once he had finally found the flour which was hiding in the back of the cupboard behind a box of oats that had been obscuring it from view, he got to work mixing up the concoction in a medium sized bowl. When Sam was satisfied he had mixed it well enough he began pouring it into the pan and creating little cakes of golden deliciousness. As he began plating up he put a few pancakes on a plate for Dean, and of course for himself; but then he thought of Cas.

Would Cas want some? He would never ask for food, of course, but it was only polite to offer since he was in the bunker as well.

"Cas?"

Cas appeared in the doorway, looking at Sam in a perplexed manner.“Yes, Sam?”

"Would you like some pancakes?" Sam asked, gesturing to the pan with his spatula and lifting it up so Cas could see the contents of the cookware.

"No thank you, angel’s don’t eat," was Cas’ simple reply.

And that was that.

 

A few days later, Castiel wandered into the kitchen while Kevin was in the midst of making himself some tacos for a late lunch. Not that Kevin was opposed to meat in any way, but they were vegetarian tacos, rich with bean-y goodness. At first he didn’t notice Castiel standing on the opposite side of the bench, watching him layer the various elements of the dish into the laid out taco shells, but when he did, he looked up and paused his production.

"Oh hey, Cas. Want some tacos, I can make extra for you."

Cas shook his head. “No, angels don’t eat.”

And that was that.

 

A week or so passed, and Cas was in bunker’s dungeon, doing the daily interrogation of Crowley by himself. The demon was, as usual, uncooperative and sardonic. Not that Cas was in the least bit surprised.  
  
"Just give me something useful, Crowley," he said, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him.  
  
Crowley smirked and moved in his chains to a slightly more comfortable position. “You should suck on a lollipop or something, you’re loosing your sweetness, darling.”  
  
"Angels don’t eat," replied Cas exasperatedly.  
  
And that was that.  
    
                                                                                                                                                             
  
Then one day, Dean was walking out of the kitchen, holding two freshly homemade hamburgers. He set the plates down on the dining table and walked into the library where Cas was aptly looking at a book about angel lore.  
  
"Hey Cas, I made us some hamburgers. Come and eat with me."  
  
Cas looked up at Dean and then closed the book and put it down. He walked over towards Dean and joined him in re-entering the dining room.  
  
"You know I didn’t think that would actually work, you always refuse food," Dean mused as they sat down at the table together.  
  
"True," Cas replied slowly, "But this is different."  
  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. “I thought angels didn’t eat.”  
  
"They don’t, but _you_ made this specifically for me. It would be bad manners to refuse it.” Cas picked up the burger, looked at it warily for a moment, and then took a large bite.  
  
Dean smiled and picked up his own hamburger. “So, how does it taste?”  
  
Cas looked at Dean, “Like molecules,” he replied as he munched away, with a mouth full of food. “But good molecules, if there is such a thing.”  
  
The hunter laughed. “Well, thank you.” Then he began to dig in to his own burger.  
  
And the duo ate their food happily, until not a scrap was left.  
  
And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my _Tumblr Works_ series, which is comprised of little oneshots and drabbles I have written and posted spontaneously on Tumblr over time, and now decided to re-upload here for your enjoyment.


End file.
